


Malec one-shots

by Persephonesheart



Series: Malec random one-shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Background Relationships, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glasses!Alec, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, not in Malec tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesheart/pseuds/Persephonesheart
Summary: My collection of Malec one shots based on prompt and personal ideas. Some may be smutty, some may be not.





	1. Lord Lightwood's lover

Mr Magnus Bane had believed from the very moment that Lord Alexander Lightwood had moved into the manor home of his employer, one Sebastian Morgenstern, after the two lords had married at the beginning of spring, he would hardly see the man - if ever.

Even from a distance Magnus had been aware of the angelic beauty the man possessed; he was tall but definitely shorter than Magnus, although it was hard to tell by how much, with a lithe porcelain skinned body, pale in the early morning sun and yet possessing a tranquil quality. His hair was ebony, darker than winter nights yet soft looking, blowing in the spring morning freely.

Magnus had heard tales of his employers new husband when the engagement was announced, heard how he was beautiful and intelligent - even spending a summer in Germany with his sister before the great war. At the time it Magnus hadn't truly cared about any of that information however, he just hoped the man would be kinder than the man he was marrying; after all he would hardly be seeing him, let alone talking to him.

But then something _happened_. 

Through a series of strange encounters in the forests and the chicken coops and one too many sexually tense and frustating moments, Magnus had felt the need to scream. This man, this _lord,_ who lived in a fine mansion, who had money in abundance, and a rich husband who hated the lower classes, this man who Magnus had never expected to see outside of recieving his pay check and the occasional walk in the woods on Lord Morgenstern’s land, had made him feel something for the first time since Magnus had swore of the touch and love of another person.

That urge to _touch_ , to _feel_ , had only grown at the signs of Alexander’s own interest.

It had become apparent early on to Magnus that Lord Sebastian was not the best of husbands. Alexander was often neglected and left alone during both day and night, he was shouted at and belittled, his opinions and thoughts going unheard when his husband had guests around. Magnus had no proof but he was sure that Sebastian had laid a hand on Alexander, and he was confident that the blonde Lord cared little for his husband. 

It had sent the ebony haired man into a stumbling bout of depression, waylaying him in bed for weeks until his sister had forcibly gained access to the house and encouraged him to see a doctor - or at least for Sebastian to allow Alexander to see one.

All the tension had all come to climax a couple of months ago when the two had shared a moment by the chicken coop near Magnus’ house on the mansion grounds.

It had started simple, the young lord asking him innocently about the new chicks that had just hatched, startling blue eyes watching in amazement as the new born birds took their first breaths of a new life. But then he had turned his head demurely away, eyelashes fluttering and the elder couldn't stop his movements if he'd tried.

He had hesitantly raised his hand, fingers drawing up against the young lord's shoulder as blue eyes swung round and followed its path. He has trailed it downwards, always hesitant, always slow, until it had reached the waistline of Alexander's trousers and the smaller male released a breathy gasp of surprise and lust, prompting Mangus to lower his hand determinately lower and press his lips against the porcelaine skin of Alexander's neck. 

They moved quickly, panting and sighing into the others mouths as roaming hands began to scour every inch of skin they could grab ahold of; Alexander pleaded to be held, to be loved, and Magnus had pulled him up, dragging them both to the cabin he called home before hastily removing all of their clothing, removing layer after layer until nothing seperated them.  Magnus had refused to admit the rush of affection, alongside the lust, when Alexander was sprawled out underneath him, as his tongue traced affection and adoration across Alexander's body, silently expressing everything he couldn't give a voice to.

He savoured every whine and mewl he drew out from the younger boy and the cabin seemed to shake when they came together.

Lord Alexander had hidden himself away for a couple of weeks after the encounter, hiding in his home, and Magnus could do nothing but wait for his dismissal from Sebastian and the police to collect him for ‘molesting’ a member of the upper class. But it had not happened. And after those couple of weeks Alexander came back, shy and hesitant, apologies lining his lips, and the two began meeting in secret, the young lord afraid to move against his husband and Magnus afraid to face the consequences.

Both cheaters in their own sense.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus was lying down, reflecting on their current situation and the new information he had just been given; Alexander would have to leave the hut in the morning and allow himself to be sent away for a couple of weeks, to Italy, by his husband, under the pretense of business. In actual fact, Sebastian was infertile, and so was sending Alexander away to take a lover removed from English society, so that he may one day produce an heir and the two could claim it as their own.

It had crossed over his mind briefly, a desire to request to be that very lover who could give Alexander an heir, but deep down Magnus knew that Lord Morgenstern would dismiss him based on position alone.

For now though the two were relaxing after an intimate embrace in front of the fire, the storm outside raging on as they caressed each other with flowers, decorating their bodies with petals and stems. Bodies bare to each other and the world. Magnus trailed the flowers delicately down the pale expanse of Alexander's chest, creating a pathway of liliacs and blues stemming from his hair to the curly black public hair between his legs, creating his own personal venus, his very own idol; his golden green eyes stared fixatedly on the pale body beneath him, lovingly caressing the skin with his gaze.

With a sigh that broke their silence, Alexander stood up, his porcelain skin palpable against the dark of Magnus’ home, his nubile body bare to Magnus’ golden eyes as the flowers drifted off to the floor. Marks from their love making was evident all over his body, bruises from Magnus lips and fingers dotted around his chest an hips, easily disguised from sight.

For a moment Magnus believed the young lord would simply dress and leave his home with a small goodbye, only to return in a couple of weeks with news of his supposed ‘affair’ and coming pregnancy but as always, the smaller man surprised him.

Pulling the door wide open and hearing the torrential downpour falling, Lord Alexander Lightwood bounded out into the field outside the cabin, naked as the day he was born.

Magnus stood and ambled to the doorway, unashamed of his nudity and leaned against the frame, watching as his young nubile lover darted through the high grass, the flora covering three quarters of his body. Alexander was laughing, free and happy, and Magnus had never seen him with such weightless shoulders, had never realised before this moment that whilst the boy may be rich he was not free, not like Magnus was. Sebastian was far too controlling for someone like Alexander, for someone so born to be free.

It was also in this moment, that Magnus realised his feeling may be more than just affection.

Alexander caught his eye and the playful look in his face changed into something darker, something more mischievous and Magnus could feel his nerves igniting. With a devious smirk sent his way Alexander was off, running through the field towards the edge of the forest, naked body encouraging Magnus to chase him. It was without hesitation that Magnus followed, his arousal heavy between his legs, and he springed faster and faster as he tried to catch his pray, eager to devour.

Alexander was fast, but Magnus was faster and just on the outline of the trees he grabed a hold of the ivory waist and tugged downwards to the floor, both of them falling in a heap of rain wet and sweaty limbs.

Their lips met in furious passion and Magnus devoured the plumpness before him, biting and sucking, pushing his tongue into the hot cavern without permission. He felt Alexander’s tongue submit to his own and sought to taste every inch, his tongue swiping every inch and crevice inside the mouth; the mouth that he knows that can do _so_ much.

Their hands were roaming, never landing on one area, moving rapidly around each other’s body. Soft and delicate hands edged their way up his ribs, latching onto his nipples before descending down, down, _down_ , outlining every detail of his abs. Later Alexander would run his tongue over them, but for now his hand would do.

The elder stopped the hand before it reached its destination and forced Alexander up into a sitting position, knees either side of Magnus' thighs, perfectly positioned as his own tawny coloured back lent against a large oak tree. He removed his mouth for a moment and moved his face away, moaning when he met the sight of Alexander’s half lidded and glazed eyes, lips plump and bruised, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

For good luck he swiped his tongue over those sinful lips and received a heart stopping moan in response. Magnus descended on the pale neck before him, the urge to mark overwhelming him, and his hand descended lower down the man’s back, fingers toying with each knob of his spine, pulling whines out of his lovers lips.

Finally, he reached the puckered hole he so desires and deepened his efforts on the pale neck as he circled one finger around the entrance, urging it to relax. Alexander would still be loose from their earlier ministrations, but he knows the actions of his fingers makes the boy mewl and Magnus longs more than anything to hear the sound again. With only a slight pause Magnus swiftly entered two of his fingers, delighting in the arching of Alexander’s back and the way his breath gasped harshly at the sudden intrusion.

He doesn’t wait for the young lord's breathless permission, instead begining to pump his fingers in and out at a punishing speed, trying to find that one spot in Alexander that sends him over the edge.

With gentle coaxing from Magnus’ other hand, Alexander began to rock back, taking Magnus’ fingers impossibly deeper,  and groaning at the feeling of fullness. A sudden tensing told Magnus he found what he’s looking for and he aimed for that place over and over again with his fingers, crooking them and crying out when Alexander begins to mewl and beg.

“ _Please, please, oh, oh, I-I need you, pl-ah, ah, oooh”_

With such a pleasing invite Magnus could hardly decline. There out in the open, anyone could have walked along the path nearby and heard them, move over and _seen_ them and yet Magnus found in that moment he didn't mind.

Let them see he thought. Let them see how the beautiful lord would drop to his knees at a word, writhe in pleasure at fingers moving within him, become blinded by ecstasy as he cums untouched.

The elder aligned his cock, knowing Alexander would still be tight, and surged forward, burying himself to the hilt inside his young lover. A scream ripped from the boy’s lips, the fullness of Magnus overwhelming him, and he squirmed where he is sat, his knees scraping along the ground from where he was hovering over the muscular body he knew so well.

In this position he was taller than Magnus and he craned his swan like neck down to kiss him, his tongue forcing entry and demanding attention. Magnus rolled his hips harshly, relishing in the moan torn from his lover as he sucked on his tongue and bit down softly; Alexander wouldn't last long, and Magnus _loved_ it. The young lord began moving up and down, rolling his hips in pleasure as he used Magnus cock to bring himself to completion; his own cock standing hard and heavy against his stomach and although Magnus wanted to touch it, to have it inside his mouth, the sight of Alexander cumming without Magnus having to do _anything_  was far too erotic to ignore.

The two lost their inhibitions in the outdoors and began fucking like animals in the storm. Their movements were quick and harsh, the drag of Magnus’ cock tight inside of Alexander and the relentless strokes against his prostate caused the younger man to cry out over and over again, his voice ascending higher to pleasures unknown.

“ _Harder, ha-harder, oh, oh, please, ah, ah, fa-faster, please!”_

Magnus grunted with the effort of Alexander riding him, his head thrown back, hands gripping tightly to the broad tanned shoulders below him. Magnus’ tongue followed the pathways of raindrops, nibbling and sucking at the pink peaks of Alexander’s nipples, tugging at them with his teeth. They were both close, relentless as they chase their end.

Neither of them werekissing anymore, the force of Magnus’ thrusts and Alexander’s bouncing causing them to breath into each other’s mouths, their tongues united in the space between them. The porcelain body above him clenched impossibly tighter around his cock and the younger man emptied his load onto his stomach, his cry of pleasure turning into a primal “ _Magnus!”_

The elder was close to completion himself and the sight of Alexander, head thrown back, eyes clamped shut and body rolling vigorously as he came brought him impossibly close to the edge. He surged up into the pliant body above him, worshipping the whines of “ _So big"_ and “ _so full_ _”_ two, three, four times and came with a groan, releasing himself into the body above him.

For a moment neither of them moved, content to sit quietly, joined together intimately, as the rain cascaded down upon them. Alexander moved languorously, his fingers drawing up his stomach as he collects a line of his own release and their eyes connected as a pink tongue moves out and _licked_ , a throat moaning at the taste of itself.

Magnus felt his heart hammering in his chest and knew he'd fallen in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is just an edit of my old AU but I hoped you all enjoyed my Lady Chatterly's lover inspired Malec story and don't hesitate in giving me prompts of any kind, I'd love to write what ideas you have. 
> 
> This one shot collection is for any short stories that don't fit into my Harley and Joker AU.


	2. Of glasses and perfect literature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is requested by 4QuietRyt3r who asked for  
> 'Magnus comes home to Alec sleeping with his book “Stalking Jack the Ripper” and sees Alec wearing glasses then after removing them and carrying him to bed, next morning Alex explains why he had reading glasses' 
> 
> I hope you like it and dont forget to comment with your own prompts!

After a full day of dishing out potions, fighting a couple of demons and an interesting feud between a werewolf and a post box, all Magnus wants to do is get home to his Shadowhunter, cuddle up and forget the world.

He’s _tired!_

So, he finds it a great surprise when he first opens the door to be met with a heavy silence. Normally, regardless of the time or events of the day, either himself or Alexander will stay up and wait for the other to arrive home to go to sleep after both realised that they couldn’t do such a thing without the others presence. Magnus is careful when he walks into the living room, scared that he might find that Alexander is not home like he promised and instead has been kidnapped and is tied up in a basement somewhere.

Extreme thoughts, but highly likely.

It is a pleasant surprise to find that Alexander is, after all, at home. He’s sat on their loveseat curled up into a fluffy blanket with the fire roaring a few feet away from him. His knees are tucked up into his chest, head rolled backwards over the arm of the sofa, his lily-white neck exaggerated by the orange of the flame. In his arms a book is clasped tightly and Magnus chuckles at the sight.

Even unconscious to the world, Alexander protects his literature.

Walking closer Magnus reads the title and can’t stop the huff of surprise that leaves his nose. _Stalking Jack the Ripper._ An interesting choice for any reader, but Magnus has seen his Alexander read anything from obscure books on grapes to the most heart wrenching of teenage fiction, so really, this is a pretty tame choice.

Reaching a tanned hand out to cup the pale cheek of his beloved, Magnus expects to cup smooth skin to rub his thumb over. Instead he misaims his hand and touches something hard and cold the sleeping boy’s face. What. Was. That. Raising his eyes to hand level, Magnus is shocked to see glasses perched upon Alexander’s nose, their position skewered from when he’s fallen asleep. The older man lets out a coo at sight, of course his dork of a boyfriend would choose those stocky black glasses that many nerds wore in movies. It’s so _Alexander_ that it almost hurts.

Without prompt Magnus lifts up his boyfriend in a bridal carry and heads off to his bedroom, resolving to ask questions later, after they’re both well rested; clearly it was not only Magnus who was exhausted out of the two of them. Mostly, Magnus muses as he places his boyfriend gently down on the bed and uses his magic to change their clothes, he wants to know just _how_ his boyfriend of two years has managed to hide his glasses from him for so long.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, Magnus wakes first.

This is highly unusual as Alexander has an incredibly early start at the institute, which is made even earlier by having to leave from Magnus’ every morning. He’s about to wake his beloved up when he realises that today is Sunday, the one day that Alexander has off this month. Having this realisation, Magnus goes back to his prior sport of admiring his boyfriend’s body from behind where from, up until fifteen minutes ago, he’d been spooning.

A small groan from the shorter man draws Magnus out of his appreciation and he leans over, shameless as he steals a kiss from the sleep puckered lips before him.

In response he receives a happy hum and a gentle press upon his own lips, a smile easily stretching onto his face. “G’morning.” Comes the rough, sleep wearing voice below him and Magnus’ heart still beats uncontrollably at the sound. “Good morning darling” Magnus whispers out, leaning into another kiss which is happily given. They spend the next ten minutes just feeling each other, Magnus pressing himself up against his Shadowhunter’s back, two hands – gold and ivory- exploring skin with no motive other than to touch and to revel in the feeling.

“Mmm… Darling, may I ask you a question?” Magnus whispers his words out into raven locks, his voice quiet, as if afraid that being too loud would ruin the blissful morning. Alexander simply hums his approval, pushing his lithe body back into the warmth of his lovers. Magnus noses along the neck before him, breathing in the scent of the body before him before asking his question, “For how long have you worn glasses? And for how long were you going to hide that fact?”

Alexander stills his gentle movements and sassily responds “That’s two questions.”

Magnus simply pinches his side in response.

Turning around to face his lover, Alexander brushes his hand along Magnus’ forehead, placing some hair back into its place, revelling in the soft feel of the locks. “Its not something I hid per say, I didn’t intend to, not really Maggie, to be honest it slipped my mind.” Magnus waits, he knows by now that sometimes Alexander needs time to collect his words, to think about the best and most succinct way of putting his thoughts into sound; He spends the time gladly caressing the face and neck in front of him.  

“When I was little,” He begins, curling his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, symbolising that necessarily this isn’t a happy tale. “When I was little, my parents believed that me squinting at things was simply because the lighting was too bright or some such rubbish, but to be honest I think my parents were trying to find excuses for the inevitable really. Anyway, when I turned…eleven I think? Jace and Izzy snuck me out of training and took me to an optician. They refused to let me leave until I had at least spoken to someone there.”

Magnus smiles and can easily picture the image of three lightwoods stood awkwardly in a mundane shop, the two youngest refusing to let little Alexander leave. It would have made a comical sight he thinks.

“Anyway, to cut a long story short, I needed glasses. So, we picked a couple of pairs out and left, no biggie. I managed to hide them for a while, almost a year, before my parents found out about them. I'm putting it lightly when I say they weren’t happy. They said they couldn’t have a son with a defect, and so they took my glasses away and made me swear on Raziel that I would tell no one I needed them.”

Once again, Magnus has to scan through his pro and con list about why decimating the elder lightwoods would be a horrific idea, however his pro list is currently much longer than the con.

“Jace and Izzy managed to get me some contacts later and since then I have always worn them unless in my room at the institute. I kept my second pair hidden there so thankfully my parents didn’t know about them, but I wasn’t stupid enough to wear them in public again. I didn’t even mean to wear them out in your living room, I forgot to pick up my contacts before I came here which meant I had to use them to read. Sorry I lied to you Maggie.”

Alexander pushes himself up at the words and presses his lips softly against his lovers, winding his body around the taller males before settling back down, his eyes half lidded with exhaustion. Magnus peers down at him – bleary eyed and puffy lipped – before smiling and snuggling closer. “It’s no big deal baby, its your parent fault if anything. You’ve done nothing wrong.” With these words Magnus curls himself around Alexander, spooning the smaller body and entwining their legs, presses a kiss to the boy’s raven locks falls back onto the pillow.

Half an hour later, the pair both drift back into Morpheus' waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, here is where all my one shot ideas and never to be finished stories go so feel free to send me your prompts, whether that be in written or drawing form! Hope you enjoy each chapter and that they bring something new every time.


End file.
